customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
At Err: Extinction
Kit shivered as she sat in the corner of the metallic room, the heavy collar still strapped to her neck as she looked at the strange shackles on her arms and legs - the beeping lights making her ears flick back and forth as she curled herself against the wall. It had been several hours now and every moment felt like an eternity, Kit had no idea where she was, everything was different here - the sights and smells alien to her and she felt a deep fear as she wondered if she would ever get out of this prison. A few more minutes passed before Kit heard a door open, looking up her heart raced as several armored figures entered the room - despite wearing armor from head to toe Kit could catch an unusual scent from the figures and knew at once they were not of any species she had known in her travels across At Err. "..w-what do you want?" Kit asked, her voice almost a whisper as she forced herself to speak - hoping that these creatures could understand her. Yet Kit's question fell on deaf ears as the armored figures moved around her and produced what looked like small guns, only more advanced than anything Kit had seen before - one of the figure's pointed a gun at her and motioned her to stand up. Kit did so, shakily, as she rose to her feet she tried again "..please.. let me go.. I promise I won't tell anyone..". The figures didn't respond and Kit soon found herself shoved forward as the figures led her out of the room and into a hallway, her claws scraping against the metallic surface as she walked along - the surface making her tense a little as it was uncomfortable on her bare paws, yet she dared not stop as the figures kept close behind her. "..where are we going?" Kit asked, not giving up on trying to at least communicate with her captors - the only answer she got was another shove, this time in the direction of a door. "..ack.. okay.. okay.. stop doing that.." Kit said, flattening her ears and resisting the urge to strike out at her captors. The door soon swung open and Kit found herself looking at a massive room filled with computers and other more exotic technology - her eyes growing wide as she scanned the area, momentarily freezing in place before she was once again shoved into the room. Kit finally snapped and spun around, hissing visibly as she bared her fangs "..LEAVE ME ALONE!" she growled, only to cry out as she was swiftly punched in the face and fell to the ground, clutching her now bleeding muzzle. Kit began to cry when she suddenly felt a rush of air pass by her as a familar figure grabbed one of the figures and lifted them up by the neck "..you ever touch her again and I'll break your spine - you got me?". "..Jake?" Kit said, looking up to see Jake - only he was dressed in a black uniform now and his scar had been dyed with some sort of ink - being far more noticable now and stylized into a strange pattern. "Kit.." Jake said, dropping the figure as he knelt down and helped her up. "..what's happening? why are you dressed like that? who are these people?" Kit asked, looking around. "..I can't explain.. listen.. Kit.. it's okay.. you can go home now.." Jake said. "..what? ..Jake.. this doesn't make any sense.." Kit began. "..I know.. you have to trust me, okay? ..you have to.." Jake began only to stop as a new figure appeared. "Kit Softpaw?" the figure asked, resembling the armored figures which had captured her yet taller and having a stylized mask resembling a coyote or wild-dog. "..who are you?" Kit asked, her ears folded back as she instinctively held onto Jake. "I am General Milton of the ISDF.. I am here on a fact-finding mission.. one you will be participating in.. your friend, Jake Longtail, has already secured your exit.. in exchange for a small sample of your DNA.." the figure replied. "..what?!" Kit began, then let out a cry of surprise as she felt a needle inject into her side as Jake quickly drew blood from her - causing her to push him away as she scrambled back. "..I'm sorry Kit.. it's the only way.." Jake said as he moved over to Milton and gave him the small sample of blood. "..alright.. you may go now Kit.." Milton said, motioning the armored figures. "..n-no.. wait.. what's going on?! ..what is this?! ..Jake?!" Kit yelled out as the armored figures moved forward and dragged her towards a nearby device. "..Kit!" Jake began, lunging forward only to stop in mid-air as Milton extended a hand and an invisible force built around Jake - preventing him from moving as he watched Kit being tossed into the device. "..Jake?! JAKE!" Kit yelled out as the device suddenly activated, causing everything to disappear in a blinding flash of white light.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "..Kit? ..Kit? ..wake up.." a familar voice whispered, Kit feeling a warm hand brush over her hair as she slowly opened her eyes to the bright light of a hospital bed - her mother sitting next to her. "..mom?" Kit said, struggling to regain her senses as she blinked several times - her vision still blurry. "..it's okay, Kit.. you had an accident.. but you're alright now.." Kit's mother replied. "..Maker.. I.. I had the weirdest dream.." Kit began. "..it's alright, Kit.. everything's going to be alright.." Kit's mother said, stroking her ears lightly. Kit sighed a little, unable to think clearly as she once again drifted off into sleep - this time with the presence of her mother to keep her safe.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile, outside the hospital, a lone figure observed as Kit slept in the ward - able to see her from the open window overlooking the grass where he stood: dressed in a black uniform he watched her for a few moments in silence. "..good luck, Kit.. I hope you're happy now.." Jake whispered, flicking his tail before he turned away and began walking down the grass - taking a few steps before he melted away like a ghost as a device beamed him out of the area. Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon